Cats of Grimm
by Elakayon Grimm
Summary: One night a girl asks for shelter in the Grimm house. But something isn't right. Who is she, and why did she come here?
1. A stormy Night

**Hi everybody! This story takes place a little after book 5. I hope you like it!**

One dark, stormy night in Ferryport Landing a stranger appeared on the doorstep of a house on the high top of the hill, as the thunder boomed and the sky cracked with electricity. She knocked on the door with a small, pale hand and waited for the door to open. An old, wrinkled woman came out. Her face was stretched into a wide smile and her cheeks were rosy red. It was, with no doubt, Relda Grimm, the kind lady who lived there with her grandchildren. "How may I help you?" she asked the stranger.

_Relda's Point of View, sort of_

Relda Grimm was sitting in the living room on that normal day in Ferryport Landing. The Daphne was asleep, snoring louder than the storm, and she had just finished dealing with Sabrina after one of Puck's many pranks. This time, he had made her sprout hairy tentacles all over her body, courtesy of the Harry Potter books, the 'only stories worth reading'. She was hoping to relax for a couple minutes before something else happened when she heard a knock on the door. '_What is it know'_ she thought. When she opened the door she saw a young girl outside.

She looked about Sabrina's age, with dark brown locks that reached her waist, and pale skin that scared Relda slightly, it looked deathly white. But what really frightened Relda were her bright green eyes, like 2 giant moons that seemed to glow. When she got over her surprise she managed to pluck up her courage and ask ,"How may I help you?". "May I stay here for the night?" she asked politely. "I am lost and I don't know where to go. All I ask for is some shelter and a bit of food. If you want I shall leave in the early morning,".

"Sure," Relda said. "Make yourself at home,". _She doesn't look like she is part of the hand. She is just a 12 year old girl. _Still, she decided to investigate this girl. " Thank you," the girl said. "My name is Amber,". "Hello, Amber. My name is Relda Grimm. Please excuse me, I need to wake up my family so I can tell them you are going to be staying over. But excuse me if one of my granddaughters doesn't wake up. She is a very heavy sleeper,". "That's an understatement," Ella said, laughing. " I could hear her from outside. But who was screaming?". As if on cue, screams of "PUCK!" could be heard, echoing across the walls. "That would be my other granddaughter, Sabrina. My adopted grandson, Puck, loves to prank her,". "Gee, you have a lot of grandchildren," Amber exclaimed. " I remember when my sisters and I once took some feathers and honey and stuck them on our older brother after he became an apprentice a couple years ago. We were aught because we had sticky pa-hands!" she added quickly. "We had to clean our family's house for 3 weeks!". Relda didn't ask about her rushed over words. She had, of course, discovered an important clue.

She excused herself and went to get everyone. After getting Jake, she made Sabrina's zits (courtesy of Puck) disappear and got those two up. Waking Daphne was a challenge. After 20 minutes of trying every method she could think of, Sabrina yelled "PANCAKES!" and Daphne jumped out of bed. When she asked about what was going on Granny told them about the mysterious guest. " I think she's not what she says she is. We're knee deep in a mystery!" she said excitedly. "Yeah that might end up with us dead," Sabrina muttered. Granny looked hurt. When they went down, she was still there, reading one of the many books in the room. But something had changed. She wasn't as pale anymore. She still was looking unusual, but her skin was no longer deathly white. When she looked up she said hello. Relda introduced them. "This is Puck, Sabrina, Daphne, and Jake,". " Aka Trickster, Screamer, and Sleepyhead," Amber said grinning. "I'm Amber,". "Amber is going to stay over tonight," Relda said. "She is going to sleep in Sabrina and Daphne's room. I hope you don't mind,". Just then Elvis came in. He bounded up and stared at Amber, his mouth wide open. Then he started to bound up to her. Granny Relda wasn't surprised when Amber screamed and ran, that occasionally happened to people. She wished she had warned her. She saw Amber retreat into the closest room, Puck's room. Relda groaned as she ran after the girl. However she found no trace of Amber, though she could've sworn she saw a tail retreat into the shadows.


	2. She's a cat!

_Sabrina's POV_

10 minutes later Amber returned. When I noticed her I almost screamed I had not heard a single sound, no footsteps or even breathing. I was kind of embarrassed I hadn't noticed since I was usually so good at sensing people like that. Granny had just gotten her bag of forgetful dust ready and we decided she should spend the night here still, though. Outside in a thunderstorm is no place for a 12-year-old. When she came down she said "I heard everything you said. Why do you want me to forget that room? And will that stuff hurt me? Tell me!". No sooner than Amber said that Jake tried to blow some forgetful dust on her. She quickly ducked and rolled, and then she snatched the bag from his hand. Puck and I tried to grab it from her, but she kicked him away and, using his chest as a spring, hurtling towards me, and knocked me off my feet. '_Those punches hurt' _I thought and groaned. "Tell me, or I drop it on her," Amber said. She tried to sound confident, but I could hear desperation in her voice and I saw a mixture of fear and hurt at our betrayal. I knew if she did drop it all on me and not say what she wanted me to forget I would forget my entire life. I couldn't let her do that.

"Tell her," I grunted. We spilled the story of my life and Daphne's. When we finished Amber let go. "I don't see why you can't tell people about this. It is amazing!" she exclaimed. "If we do, we'll be dissected by people trying to figure us out. We'll be finished," Daphne said. "Good point," Amber said, "But why don't you try to use magic to help people, and then use forgetful dust to make them forget?". "Wow, I never thought of that," I said. "That could really work,". "Let's talk about it later, though. I want to go to bed," Granny said, and pulled her ear. Daphne and I exchanged a glance. Pulling her ear meant for us to meet up in Granny's bedroom in 1 hour. "Amber, you can sleep in Puck's bedroom since it is the biggest one," Jake said. "No way!" Puck exclaimed. "I am not letting a pus-faced girl sleep in my bedroom,". "Worried she'll see you in footie pajamas with Kraken?" I teased and saw him grow red in the face. But before he could say anything, Granny interrupted him. "Puck, manners! She is going to stay in your room and that's FINAL!" she scolded. "Now, let's go to bed" she said in a suddenly cheery voice.

After an hour, we met up. We made a chart of everything we knew.

Fast and agile

Must be trained

Unnaturally pale

Glowing green eyes

When she ran into Puck's room saw some kind of tail, coincidence?

Conclusion: some kind of animal, a mammal, common, and quick.

After a little bit, Puck ran into the room. His face was deathly white. "She's a cat," he breathed. "When I shape shifted to get out I snuck through a smaller part of the woods. I saw a tabby with glowing green eyes. I was a bird and when we locked eyes I knew it was her. She wasn't in her bed either,". He said all this very fast. "okay, let's interrogate her tomorrow," said Granny. I returned to my room, more scared than I had ever been.


End file.
